Crazy Jay
' ' CrazyJay(Jason Whitham)is the stick figure mascot for Stickpage. He stars in many games on Stickpage and is usually seen as a grey bandana wearing ninja. Crazy Jay, as said before, real name is Jason, is the actual creator of Stickpage itself and an actual animator/game designer at Stickpage, known for his successful games such as Stick War and Stick War 2. Appearances Operation: BAD Intro In which starts crazy jay fighting a bunch of guys including an archer, but gets electrocuted and starts dancing to micheal jackson. in the end credits he is seen fighting a guy who accidently knocks himself unconcious. note no apperance of any bandana Operation: Chop-Stick in which crazy jay breack into a house and sets a charge but is pinned to the floor when it gose off. Operation: Chop-Stick It starts off were Operation: Chop-Stick ended it is revealed crazy jay made it under-neath the door before the bomb exploded. Crazy jay appears to have amnesia and can only remember the bomb but is interupted by a brown sticks who vose vengance but is shortly killed. Crazy jay runs down to the pool room and start fighting with a red and when he calls for backup. Crazy Jay kill the purple guy and continus to fight withe red, but he is knocked off the video and grabs a pencil and dresses up the reds then takes out a light saber and duels him giving him a light saber parodying Star wars ep.1 the phantom menace. After he decapitated the red, he took something out of red and uses it as his first bandana, then he fought a load of other sticks not just using the lightsaber. Operation: Dance Dance Game apperances Kill Crazy Jay Death by hanging - a noose is slowley lowered and a Crazy jay looks up it wraps around his neck and pulls tightly upwards *'Death by disarm'- A stick comes in rips Crazy jays arms of throughs them at jay the lift jay up and crush his head into the wall. by Bubbleman *'Death by hand' - Ln3up comes in and tries to attck Crazy Jay, But jays moving too fast so Ln3up turns into a hand and throws Jay through the wall off the clif by Ln3up. *'Death by Pickaxe' - an odd stick comes in and tries to attack jay. Jay knocks him down to the ground the celebrates, but all of a sudden the stick get s up and staps Jay in the head with the pickaxe and runs off taking the pixaxe with him. by Pepeto *'Death by Baseball' - a stick carrying a bat walks over to Jay. Jay stars by doing martial arts moves and just before he attacks the stick gives jay the bat and shows him the ball Jay nods and smiles. Just before the stick throws the all the camera zooms in on the bal revealing it to be a bomb. the stick throws the ball and just as Jay hitts it it explodes leaving only an uninjured stick man and Jay's head. By Spazzy-Z *'Death by Kung-fu' - Crazy Jay finally met his match as he fought with this stick in the end Jay went flying through the wall. by Stickmasterx *'Death by back up' - A green stick charges at Jay then charges again Jay dodges and the guy smahes his head against the wall. By John 2938 *'Death by cliff fall' - Jcamera comes in and throws Jay at the wall making a hole then Jay through Jcamera at the wall making the hole bigger Jcamera dissappered and reappeared in the other side of the wall and grabbed Crazy Jay and pulled him through then they Broke through anorther wall and ended up outside the death arena. Jcamera then punch jay of the clif and down a hill withe a lode of sharp rocks and got grounded to a paste. By Jcamera *'Death by sword' - a stick comes in and stabs Crazy jay and through him throws through the chimney the stick follows and as jay hits the roof the stick stabs him again. By Bloodshot It was thought up by none other than Crazy Jay himself. Fighters Rampage *Special W - disappear leaving a log then reapeae jumping down to attack your opponent. *Special E - jumps up throws two daggers land throws another one. *Special R - Stkike opponent twice with daggers *Special Space - Disappearsthe attack his enemy from above then double kick dissappearh e reapers throws two daggers land throws another one. *Finishing Move - Attacks opponent repeafiley then Punches Out Heart Kill The Spartan Death by Crazy Jay(by Crazy Jay (Obviously) - Crazy jay turns his bandana into a spear and stabs at the Spartan but he blocks and then he ran forward and Jay sliced of his head and it got stuck on a tree branch. Category:Character